Mortimer Mouse
Mortimer Mouse is the overall secondary antagonist in Mickey Mouse franchise. He is Mickey's arch-rival and second arch-nemesis (after Pete). Personality He is giant, anthropomorphic mouse. Unlike other mouse characters, he has got two large teeth (except in House of Mouse, where he hasn't got two large teeth). He has got big feet like Goofy. He is also almost tall as Goofy, in some cartoons, he is tall as Goofy, and in some cartoons he is taller than Goofy. Many people thinks he is actualy a rat, not a mouse. He loves girls, but love is just on his side. In "House Of Mouse", that is shown Mortimer is hated by all guests. Even cruel Pete dislikes towards Mortimer. When Mortimer isn't trying to get Minnie or Daisy, he is trying to get other girls, such as Ugly Stepsisters, Madame Mim and Ursula. Only girl he doesn't like is Clarabelle. Also, she is only girl who loves him. Mortimer is the best Disney character ever, according to lot of people who really loves him Appearances He first appeared in Walt Disney 1936 cartoon "Mickey's Rival". He appeared in many comics where he was called Mortmorency Rodent, Mortimer Rodent or Mr. Slicker. His second cartoon appearance is in 1999 long-length cartoon Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. He is also one of main antagonists in 1999 series Mickey Mouse Works, and he is supporting character in 2001 series House Of Mouse,where are shown Mickey Mouse Works shorts. He also appeared in "House Of Mouse: Christmas Special". He also made many appearances in 2006 series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,with most important role in episode "Super Adventure", where he was a super-villain named Megamort who redeemes himself. He also appeared in Mickey's Roadster Racers episode "Daredevil Goofy". He made two appearances in 2013 series Mickey Mouse, in episodes "No" and "Pete Scorned". Heroic Acts Although he is usually an antagonist, he also does good things: *In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Super Adventure", he redeemed himself and became a superhero, and he became one of Mickey's friends. *In Mickey's Roadster Racers episode, he helped Minnie when her car was broken. *In House Of Mouse episode "Ladies Night", he warned Mickey, Donald and Goofy that the ladies are ruining House of Mouse, and he teamed up with them to stop the ladies. *In Mickey Mouse Works episode, he was afraid that Mickey is sick or dead, and he takes care of Mickey. *In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, for Minnie's birthday, when Pete stole a cake and ate it when everybody thought that everything was broken, Mortimer appeared and brought a new cake. Navigation. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Self-Aware Category:Wealthy Category:Superheroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Forgivers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Brutes Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thieves Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Grey Zone Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Love Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral